


Ever After

by cherrylove



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Mention of Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 22:50:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9261638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrylove/pseuds/cherrylove
Summary: They’d been in the studio for over ten hours now and she’d been banking on maybe six hours when she’d left her apartment this morning. She hadn’t anticipated the hour long smoke break Derek had taken so he could smoke two cigarettes and then bang his bail bondswoman girlfriend in one of the empty recording studios. She had factored in that Liam would inevitably be late, but she hadn’t anticipated his college soccer player girlfriend tagging along today and distracting him. Now, Stiles and Scott were fighting over the song.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I can come up with many things, but album names and songs is not one of them, so all album and song names came from and belong to the ever amazing Marianas Trench, as well as the fic’s title. Lyrics pulled from “One Love”, “Burning Up”, and “Beside You”.
> 
> I wrote this in response to a prompt on stydia-fanfiction on tumblr.

_Now I wake up and I forget that you were gone_  
_Phantom limb is all that I am hanging on_  
_Don’t stop, no stopping yet_  
_What if one true love’s the only one that you get?_  
_And you’ve been wishing but you don’t know how to stay_  
_And I’ve broken but I’m better everyday_  
_Don’t stop, no stopping yet_  
_What if one true love’s the only one that you get?_

A tapping sound echoed through the small room they were in as the four guys on the other side of the glass argued about the newest song they were recording.

“Can you stop that?” Malia asked from where she was seated next to Lydia behind the soundboard.

“Sorry…” Lydia murmured, “they’re really testing my nerves today.”

They’d been in the studio for over ten hours now and she’d been banking on maybe six hours when she’d left her apartment this morning. She hadn’t anticipated the hour long smoke break Derek had taken so he could smoke two cigarettes and then bang his bail bondswoman girlfriend in one of the empty recording studios. She had factored in that Liam would inevitably be late, but she hadn’t anticipated his college soccer player girlfriend tagging along today and distracting him. Now, Stiles and Scott were fighting over the song.

She sighed heavily and found a safe spot to set her elbow down, resting her chin in her palm. This was Triskelion’s third album (soon to be titled Astoria) and when they first started getting geared up for producing it, she’d thought it would be smooth sailing compared to the first two, but then Isaac quit and Scott’s longtime girlfriend, Lydia’s best friend, and the band’s PR person, Allison, was killed after a pop-up concert she’d arranged in downtown LA.

That put them on hiatus for almost a year and she’d thrown herself into finishing school while Scott had gone off the deep end under Stiles’ supervision. Then Scott met Kira and he started writing with Stiles again. She graduated with her undergrad in business shortly before they started auditioning for a new rhythm guitarist/keyboardist. They found Liam after only a day or so of auditions. He’d meshed well with the guys for the most part (everyone had a hard time getting along with Derek on some level) and he was seriously talented, but as with all change there was an adjustment period, which came with it’s own set back for their timetable.

Once the songs were solidified and they had enough for a full album, she’d turned them in to get approved, booked studio time with Malia, and called to schedule a shoot for the album cover.

However, here they were with yet another setback. Stiles didn’t like how the lyrics were working now that they were in the studio and Scott was dead set on not changing them at all. Out of all the bandmates, Lydia had never really seen the two men fight. Not even in high school when everything was a fight to get noticed and get better at what they were doing, but for Scott this album was a love letter to Allison and changing it at all was like blasphemy as far as he was concerned. The door separating the booth from where she and Malia sat burst open and Stiles stormed out of it. She got up quickly, barely sparing a glance at the other guys before following him out of their room and down the hall. She caught the door to the alley just before it swung shut.

“Stiles! What the hell?” she called after him, “We have a lot of work to do. The album is supposed to be out in two months and we’ve only got about 5 of the 17 songs on this album finished in entirety. We don’t have time for this!”

“Lydia as much as I appreciate your logic, if I spend one more minute in there with Scott I’m going to throw a punch…” Stiles said, rubbing his hand over his close-cropped hair.

“I know Scott not listening to your input is really frustrating, but you have to understand how personal this album is to him. It’s basically his closure for what happened to Allison.”

“But “Burning Up” isn’t his song. It isn’t his message. It’s mine. I wrote that one all on my own and if I want to change lyrics now that we’re in the studio and I’m hearing it all come together. I should be allowed to change it.”

Lydia sighed and moved to sit on the stairs leading up to the second floor of the building, “Stiles. Come sit.”

He stopped his pacing and huffed at her, but trudged to sit down next to her with none too gentle a plop. She placed her hand on his thigh, tapping at it lightly with her manicured nails. He scrunched his nose and took her hand in his. She adjusted their hands so that her thumb could run gently across the back of his hand. Stiles moved so that her left side was pressed to his right side, resting his head against hers.

“I love the song. It’s probably one of the best you’ve written, except for maybe “One Love,” but that was a duel effort so it doesn’t count right now…” she paused, “I know this album is a big deal for you too, especially “Burning Up,” but…just let Scott have this? I think the song sounds good as is and…I know you two are a team and you both contributed equally to this album, but Stiles, you still have me no matter what happens with this album. Allison is gone and as much as I know Scott loves Kira…she’ll never be Allison. He doesn’t get to go home to her at the end of the night. He doesn’t get to go to those long-as-hell archery competitions that he pretended to hate anymore. You get to listen to me ramble on and on about theoretical physics and thermodynamics while you cook dinner. You get to climb into bed and sleep next to me at the end of a long day at the studio. You still have the person who matters most waiting for you in the wings at your concerts.” She paused, bringing his hand up to kiss the back of it gently, “I love you Stiles, but…let him have this. He needs it to get some type of closure. Some type of epilogue to all of his grief and guilt.”

Stiles sighed and shifted, leaning in close to kiss her, “I love you Lydia Martin.”

She smiled and ran a thumb across his slightly stubbly cheek, “Of course you do.”

He chuckled and kissed her nose playfully, “You’re right though…it is a good song and we do still have a lot more work to do. Let’s get back in there.”

She stood from the stairs, brushing dirt from the back of her cognac brown leather skirt and took his hand before they walked back into the building together.

Lydia took her seat beside Malia while Stiles walked back into the booth. She watched him have a quiet conversation with Scott before the two did that weird bro-hug thing that they did and Stiles took his place behind the drums once again.

“You think we’ll be good for a couple more songs?” Malia asked her, reaching for the headphones around her neck.

“I think so. Stiles just needed a reality check about the album and what it means for both of them…” she looked over to where Stiles was twirling his drumsticks while Scott talked Liam through one of the more difficult chords in the song. He shot a wink her way and she smiled back.

They were lucky in many ways to have each other. It’d taken Lydia too long to realize exactly how Stiles felt about her and even longer for either of them to do anything about it. Now that they were together, things were great. Stiles was the perfect ying to her yang and she was the levelheadedness he needed to tone down his impulsivity.

She felt lucky that she got to go home with Stiles at the end of every night considering that she could have been in that alley with Allison that night if she hadn’t had to stop and talk to the club’s manager about compensation for use of the space. She’d been the one to stumble upon her best friend and Scott in that alley first. She’d screamed and cried while Stiles fumbled for his phone, calling 911.

In the end, the damage had been too extensive and Allison had died on the operating table. They’d all been devastated, but none more so than Scott and she was glad they were doing this album. She was glad “One Love” had made the studio’s cut of final songs that were going to be on the album. She’d gotten through the grief with the help of Stiles, but even with his best friend supporting him, Scott had a hard time accepting her death and dealing with all the feelings that came with it. He needed this album as much if not more than any of them. As the boys got started again and Malia messed with her soundboard, Lydia’s eyes stayed focused on Stiles who was playing his drums just as passionately as ever. She was in deep and she knew he was too. Managing a band wasn’t what she grew up thinking she’d be doing when she graduated, but it was and she loved it and grateful for it.

_Oh, who you are, what you do, What you need, what’s the use?_  
_Hold me now I can’t help but want you too_  
_Don’t say you don’t miss me that much_  
_Don’t say I don’t still make you blush_  
_Cause my ears are burning, my ears are burning up_  
_Sometimes you can’t yell loud enough_  
_Sometimes a whisper’s just too much_

After nearly 30 hours in the studio, Stiles and Lydia got out of their cab and bumbled up the stairs sleepily to their apartment. She kicked her heels off at the door, shrinking almost a full four inches in seconds while Stiles set up the coffeemaker for the next morning. She hung up his jacket from where he’d thrown it on the couch and headed to their bedroom. She changed into one of Stiles’ lacrosse t-shirts from high school and sat down on the bed to braid her hair. The bed dipped behind her, she felt his hands brush her braid to the side, and his lips press gently to her neck. She kissed her behind her ear, “Thank you…”

“For what?” she asked, turning to look at him.

“For giving me a much needed reality check about this album. You’re right. It’s a good album and if it can help Scott get some kind of closure…then that’s good,” he said.

Lydia leaned in and kissed him, “Anytime. Someone has to keep you weirdos in line.”

Stiles chuckled and got up to put on a pair of sweatpants while she climbed under the covers, settling down onto her pillow. He crawled into bed behind her and pulled her close to him. His nose nuzzled into her hair and his arm came over her to rest on her waist. She rested her hand on top of his and slipped one of her feet to rest between his calves.

“I love you Lyds…” he whispered, sleepily.

“I love you too, Stiles…”

The couple drifted off to sleep wrapped up in each other. Tomorrow, they would wake up early and she would go to the record company’s main office to talk about the new tour while he went ahead to the studio. Soon they were going to be back on the road and he was going to be fielding advances, but she knew no matter what, he’d back wrapped around her and keeping her safe at night and she’d be in the wings waiting and cheering him on while he played.

_When your tears are spent on your last pretense_  
_And your tired eyes refuse to close and sleep in your defense_  
_When it’s in your spine like you’ve walked for miles_  
_And the only thing you want is just to be still for a while_

_And if your heart wears thin, I will hold you up_  
_And I will hide you when it gets too much_  
_I’ll be right beside you, I’ll be right beside you_

_When you’re overwhelmed and you’ve lost your breath_  
_And the space between the things you know is blurry nonetheless_  
_When you try to speak but you make no sound_  
_And the words you want are out of reach but they’ve never been so loud_

_And if your heart wears thin, I will hold you up_  
_And I will hide you when it gets too much_  
_I’ll be right beside you, I’ll be right beside you_


End file.
